Multi-hop data communications generally involve communication of data from an originating domain to one or more intermediaries, and to a receiving domain. Multi-hop data communication may be performed in distributed environments in which multiple tiers of intermediaries and receiving domains receive the data from a single upstream domain. The domains upstream and downstream of one another as well as the domains in a tier may be unrelated and not commonly controlled. Accordingly, domains upstream and downstream of one another may each be subject to insecurities. Additionally, portions of the data may be unsuitable or inapplicable to different domains in a tier.
To accept the data, the receiving domain implicitly trusts the originating domain and each of the intermediaries. However, trusting the intermediaries is often not pragmatic due to the insecurities that may be introduced by each of the intermediaries or at each of the intermediaries such as malware and/or unauthorized data manipulation. Additionally, the receiving domain may not be able to identify the intermediaries, essentially absolving the intermediaries of responsibility.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.